Perdita
| species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Green | relatives = * Werner Vertigo (uncle) * Unnamed father (deceased) | affiliation = | powers = | equipment = | first = 120 | voice = Ariel Winter Hynden Walch }} Perdita is the Queen of Vlatava, and niece of Count Vertigo. She is currently dating meta-human actor Garfield Logan. Physical appearance Perdita is a young girl with delicate features. She has green eyes and chin-length blonde hair that is swept back behind her ears. She has dark, arched eyebrows. As she aged into her late teens, she grew her hair to her upper back and has a more athletic build. History 2010 Perdita was taken ill and hospitalized at Seattle Medical Center. She required a heart transplant from a donor at Boston General Hospital. Her uncle, Count Vertigo, arranged for five flying ice fortresses to blanket the whole of North America in snow. Kid Flash was given the task of carrying the heart across the country. Vertigo hoped that Perdita would die and he would be made King of Vlatava. Vertigo's henchman, Henchy, tricked Kid Flash into giving him the heart, but when Kid Flash learned the truth he managed to get the heart back and took it to Dr. Pieter Cross for the operation. It was subsequently announced on the news that Perdita had died on the operating table. Count Vertigo, now believing himself to be King of Vlatava, spoke with Kid Flash as the young hero was recovering from his exertions. Kid Flash tricked Vertigo into incriminating himself in the attempted murder of Perdita, at which point Kid Flash revealed that Perdita was still alive. Perdita, who had been listening to and recording the conversation, charged Vertigo with high treason and stripped him of his diplomatic immunity. Everything had been part of a ruse that Kid Flash came up with, with Perdita's cooperation. Kid Flash offered her Vertigo's sword cane, but she in turn offered it to him as a reward or souvenir. 2016-2018 Perdita met Garfield Logan at the funeral of Wally West, and the two started a relationship. As she was a queen and he a celebrated television actor, the high profile relationship was dubbed "Gardita" by the press. 2018 Queen Perdita was invited to the pre-coronation of Gregor Markov, the new king of Vlatava's neighbor Markovia. As other guests arrived, she made small talk with Baron DeLamb. While she was speaking with Gregor, Baron DeLamb's security forces secured them. The Baron explained the death of the former king and queen was a plot by Gregor's brother, Brion. Brion, claiming they were lies, attacked the reception and fought his uncle. Perdita was evacuated by Superboy. After a tiring trade conference, Perdita met up with Garfield at The Luthor Grande Hotel in Beverly Hills. While she prepared for their date, Garfield tried out the Goode Goggles she had received as a gift. The technology in the Goggles identified him as a meta-human, but before he could follow other commands, it short circuited. Perdita tried to wake him up, but he was unresponsive even after she removed the goggles. She called paramedics as well as the Team for help. Miss Martian took over the care and helped him get out of his trance. After figuring out Gretchen Goode was involved, Garfield decided to let the full debrief wait for later; first he had to kiss Perdita to thank her for staying by his side. Appearances Background information * The character of Perdita was created by Greg Weisman for ''DC Showcase: Green Arrow'', where she was also voiced by Ariel Winter. The Perdita in Young Justice is a blonde rather than a brunette; she also speaks with a more Eastern European-based accent, akin to her uncle, than she did in the short. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals